fafffandomcom-20200214-history
O'Kalinga Miller
|species = Buffalo - Cape |weight_lbs = |yeartotal = |jerseynum = |team = Grand Rapids Dragons |image = |imagewidth = 225px |gender = Male |birth_date = 1/6/1995 |birth_place = Portland, OR, USA |height_ft = 6 |height_in = 4 |handed = Left |hometown = Portland, OR, USA |college = Midwest Ungulate University |yearstart = 2016 |nickname = "Jumbo" |draftpick = #11 - BAL (Round 1) }}O'Kalinga Miller, or more accurately, ǂ'O!Kalinga Miller (pronounced "(*click*-'OH-tska-LEEN-gah") is a defensive tackle for the Grand Rapids Dragons. Biography Miller is a first-generation American of South African and Namibian descent. His birth father was a South African professional rugby player, though his parents got divorced when he was six years old. His mother remarried an American citizen, and he received his American citizenship when he was in high school. In high school, Miller was a two-sport athlete in football and track & field. He was actually a better shot put performer than he was in football, but chose the latter career path as he saw more of a chance to make a living with it. That isn't to say that he was a bad football player, however, making All-State twice and scoring double-digit sacks his senior year. Miller was actively recruited by several colleges, eventually committing to the Cudchewers. He was twice selected as the Big Midwest defensive player of the year, and was MVP of the 2015 Celebration Bowl for a performance that included two pick sixes and a touchdown reception as a fullback. This was despite being thrown out of the game in the fourth quarter for kicking Albuquerque QB Christian Wright in the groin. He came in fourth place for the 2015 Fursman Trophy, though he did take home the Bronco Navin award for best defensive player. He also came in third in the FSPN poll of the dirtiest college players, having been thrown out of four games for unnecessary roughness and targeting, and personally accumulated over 500 yards of penalties. He signed an endorsement deal with New Poise Athleticwear the day after he officially declared for the draft, estimated to be worth over $10 million. Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? Miller is a workout warrior, and eats a diet high in protein, including two pounds of cod a day, his favorite food. During long practices on the field, what music does your player listen to? Hardcore gangster rap! Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? He chose football over track for the financial opportunities, so he'll go wherever the money is. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? He's maintaining his workout regimen to be ready for his combine performance. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Buffalo Category:Grand Rapids Category:Bovines Category:2016 draftees